


like mom did

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Darry and Ponyboy do their best to make it through Christmas without their parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders' nor am I profiting off this.

The apron belongs to their mother. It's meant for a much smaller frame, stretching thin over Darry. Sweat gathers under his arms and forehead as he flips through their parents recipe cards. 

"Are you going to make it like mom used to?" Ponyboy asks as he checks the eggs. Sodapop bought cracked ones again. 

"I am going to try. Did we remember flour at the store?" 

Last time he checked, their flour bag was moving around. 

"I think so." Ponyboy creeps towards their cabinet. Their sugar is nearly empty.

Darry curses as their cardholder falls off the counter. Cards covered with flour, egg, sugar scatter across the floor. 

"I can run to the store." Ponyboy offers, slipping out the door. 

Darry is too busy with gathering up cards and swearing to even notice.


End file.
